MRI technology is frequently used to diagnose patient health and for research purposes. During MRI, patients experience bodily temperature change, and exposure to high levels of noise up to 120 dB and stress (as described in Wikipedia “MRI”).
These predicaments are especially problematic when submitting neonates to MRI. Newborn infants and specifically those born prematurely require attentive care. They are kept in a stable environment where the temperature, humidity and gas levels are constantly monitored, while many times connected to life support equipment. Neonates are especially liable to infections and therefore sterile and/or disposable gear is usually used when handling them.
During MRI of a patient, there is a need to maintain environment conditions and minimize stress while allowing monitoring of the patient's health. Many factors contribute to the successful and quick completion of an MRI. Among these factors, minimizing movements of the patient during MRI will result in better quality imaging, consequently leading to less repetitions of the imaging process. Patients experiencing a drop in body temperature will respond by moving in an attempt to keep warm. Infants are especially sensitive to a drop in body temperature which can also lead to health complications such as hypothermia, affecting their cardio and respiratory systems.
WO 2008/137003 describes an acoustic noise attenuation system for MRI scanning. This system comprises a capsule having two ends and configured both to enclose the entire body of a subject undergoing a scanning procedure in an MRI scanner having an inner bore and to fit within the scanner bore. At least one end of the enclosure is fitted with acoustically sealed pathways or connectors for monitoring or communicating with the subject. The described capsule is constructed of individual layers separated by a plurality of air spaces, and acoustically absorptive material. However the acoustic noise attenuation system is constructed in means designed especially to isolate noise and vibration, in a multiuse apparatus. Moreover the preferred embodiment design of the system includes two openings at least for the patient to be accessed, and it is not known how this arrangement would function in case of an immediate need.
There is a need for a patient transport incubator in which the envelope separating the patient from the environment is a dedicated thermo-regulation noise reducing enclosure, and as such includes a thickened envelope made of MRI safe thermo-isolating noise reducing foam. Furthermore there is a need for a one time use, disposable envelope in order to maintain a sterile patient environment. The patient transport incubator of the present invention will allow easy access in a single step to the patient within. In addition the envelope comprising MRI safe foam will limit patient movements resulting in better quality imaging, and less need to repeat process.